Angel in the Night
by monzepelmoon
Summary: Angels are curious creatures, but so are their half human brothers... and sisters.


**Moon-chan: This a song-fic for Clace! I've just added them to my OTP list. LOL I love Jace's humor and the way that he talks. Not to mention the fact that Clary is a totally relatable character too. The song that I'm using is also the title by Basshunter. I love them! Lyrics are included as not to confuse the reader, I don't own TMI or Angel in the Night. Enjoy and let me know what you think…Darned Plunnies won't leave me alone!**

**Angel in the Night**

Jace couldn't believe a lot of things about what had happened to him since he had met Clary, the spunky red head had turned his world upside down. At the same time she had made everything in his world…brighter, lighter. He knew that without her there would be a lot of things that he couldn't do, heck he could be superman…whoever that was. The golden eyed boy still didn't understand the comic book referances that Alec, Simon and Magnus made.

_You are, my light in the dark  
You are, the beating in my heart  
But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side_

When he had been under Jonathon's compulsion the only thing that had made any of it seem like they would make it through was the way that Clary knew that the person that was with her every night wasn't the real him, it wasn't **_her_** Jace as she called him. Now he had the Holy Fire in his body from when Glorious went through his body.

_Your hair is dancing in the wind  
Your eyes are burning up my skin  
And I'm so happy when I see, that you are smiling back at me  
You are leaving burn marks on the ground  
Thank you God, for what I've found  
I don't know how, I don't know why  
But You're my angel in the night_

Clary drew him with wings often and he knew that when she saw her visions that she say him wearing them then too. She thought of him as her angel, and he shook his head at this. He was part angel, sure he had more angel blood in him than the other Nephilum, but he wasn't an angel…not even a fallen one. He was just a Shadowhunter that protected what he believed in.

When Clary looked at him he felt his skin heat up from the fire, her desire igniting his own, and her smile…her smile made him feel as though he didn't have to pretend that he was alright. She wasn't going to judge him for his faults or his fears. When he was a around her felt like he could do anything…and he often did. He may not believe in God, but he had to thank him for Clary…she was his light in the darkness, his angel in the night.

_You are, my light in the dark,  
You are, the beating in my heart  
Let me hold you now, just like days before you start to cry  
You are, my light in the dark  
You are, the beating in my heart  
But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side  
"Prepare For Launch In 3... 2... 1"_

Clary knew that Jace loved her and she often wondered why her, but sometimes she had a blast of clarity when he opened up to her about something. She knew that he cared, his cocky demure fell away when they were alone, his heart speaking instead of his ego. It was a nice change from the jerk that she had first met all those weeks ago. He held her like something that could break at any second…like something precious.__

I try my best to satisfy, but all you do is wave me goodbye  
I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I'm so crazy about you  
Even if I don't know where to start  
Even if my love is tearing me apart  
I just know, that you and me  
We are always mean't to be

Clary didn't know what more she could do for the man that she loved. She didn't know how to make him see that everything was going to be alright. They were in love, they both had said as much to each other many times. Even through the time that they thought that they were siblings the emotions that she felt couldn't be withheld they were as much a part of her as her ability to create new runes. The love she felt for Jace…it gave her an almost inconceivable amount of power. She knew that they were meant to be, after everything that they had been through, they deserved some happiness.

_You are, my light in the dark,  
You are, the beating in my heart  
Let me hold you now, just like days before you start to cry  
You are, my light in the dark  
You are, the beating in my heart  
But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side  
"3... 2... 1"  
You're my angel in the night_

Jace held Clary fiercely his face buried in her flaming hair. The battle had been long and he had feared that he would never see her again. They were intertwined, their fates matched. When one was hurt the other felt the same pain, their love was so strong that it seemed that they could read each other's minds from a long distance away from one another. He would not let her go, not after everything he had done to make sure that they could be together. His light, his hope, **_his angel_**, he was not going to let go. He was going to stay by her side forever.

Clary held on just as tightly to her love. She had seen a vision of his body lying bloody. Golden feathers stained crimson on frozen landscape. She had thought that she had lost him once and she wasn't going to lose him. He was her reason for all that she did. She would do anything for him; such was the compulsion of love. Her weakness and her power both stemmed from him, and she wouldn't have any other way. He was after all an angel in the night.


End file.
